Birthday Girl
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: Some COOPERFELD for you guys :)


Lauren noticed Amy was putting a large calendar on the door of her room.

"Hey, donut face, what's with the calendar? You marking your period days now?" Lauren smirked at her own question when she received a disgusted look from her step sister.

"Gross. Why would I do that?! I just want to let everyone know that my birthday is coming in a few days, in two days to be exact. I don't want last year to happen again. Gosh, why am I telling you this?" Amy answered Lauren while placing the calendar using some thumbtacks.

"Because we're closer now, you know, when we 'bonded' that night at the wedding." Lauren quoted the air when she said bonded. "And let me guess what happened last year, they forgot it's your birthday, right?" Lauren crossed her arm.

"No, they didn't forgot it's my birthday, they didn't get me any gift, not even cash." Amy said in a monotone voice.

"Well, that sucks." Lauren said and touched Amy's shoulder. She felt Amy flinch and she laughed.

"Relax, I'm not into sexual harassment or something, just trying to comfort you." Lauren half smiled and went to her own room not waiting for Amy to respond.

"Maybe I should try something." Lauren thought as she flopped down on her bed. She smiled widely as she figured out an idea. She texted Amy, not bothering to go next door to personally talk to her.

**To: Amy**

**_Hey, you're free tonight right? No plans or anything? It's not like your partying or something. :p_**

She sent the message and received one immediately.

**From: Amy**

_**Yeah, I'm free every night… I mean, I don't have plans for tonight and I don't do partying.**_

Lauren smiled at the text knowing her plan will work if she plays the cards right. She texted her again.

**To: Amy**

_**Good.**_

**To: Amy**

_**Pick some movies and I'll order pizza.**_

She sent the message and waited for a ding sound from her phone.

**From: Amy**

_**Ssssssure? In case this is a movie night you're planning, I'll bring some popcorn. :)**_

"She's too cute, but this isn't just some movie night." Lauren thought and smirked at her plan.

**(later that evening)**

Amy was nervous but curious at the same time since Lauren never made plans that involved her.

"What does she want now?" Amy thought and laid down on her bed. She must've fell asleep because when she looked at the clock, it was already 7 pm.

"Wow. That happened fast. Oh right, movies." She thought as she got up and picked a movie from her dvd cases. She picked some horror flick and some rom-coms to ease the after effect of the horror movies they'll watch first.

"I hope Lauren likes horror." She said to herself and got up to head downstairs only to find Lauren already on the couch looking at the clock. She's been waiting and there's already two pizza boxes on the table.

"Finally!" Lauren saw Amy, got up and took the DVDs from the blonde's hands. She was examining the dvds and asked. "Where's the popcorn?" she didn't complain about the horror movies, since Amy's birthday is in two days after all, she let it slide.

"I fell asleep, sorry. I'll go get it started." Amy answered and headed in the kitchen to start the popcorn. "You can start watching if you want to." She yelled so Lauren can hear her.

"No, it's alright. I'll wait for you." Lauren yelled back. She knew Amy wanted to start off with the scary flicks then end it with some rom-coms. She saw Amy get back from the kitchen holding a large bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"That's a lot of popcorn." Lauren smiled.

"Well, that's a lot of movies so we they're balanced." Amy laughed and sat down beside Lauren.

"We could start with some romantic comedy if you like. I know you get scared easily, scaredy cat." Amy realized what said and winced as she picked up some movies. She doesn't want to have these feelings for Lauren since she's her step sister now and not just someone living in the same roof as her. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts only to make Lauren look at her with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

"What's with your head? And that's a cute nickname too." She burst into laughter and cleared her throat. "I don't mind watching scary movies. I thought it was a way so I can watch some by myself in the future and not get scared in the process." Lauren said still smiling from her laughter earlier.

"If you say so." Amy said and smirked when she picked a movie called 28 Weeks Later. She'll make Lauren regret agreeing to watch a horror movie from Amy's DVDs.

They were currently watching the scene where the dad attacked one of the trapped people. Amy felt Lauren scoot closer to her and wrap her arms around her neck. She was frozen in place while watching the movie. The zombies were throwing up blood in the face of those poor people. Lauren saw this and took the opportunity to nuzzle in Amy's neck. The blonde was blushing so hard that she looked like a chili pepper when she felt Lauren's hot breath on her neck.

"Fuck." she didn't know she said it out loud when she just thought of it. Lauren giggled and it was the first time Amy had heard that sound coming from the other girl's mouth. She was about to say something but she was cut off when she felt Lauren kiss her pulse point so tenderly that she slightly moaned. Lauren smirked at the sound and pulled away from Amy and scooted away, grabbed a slice of pizza, took a bite and continued watching.

"So that's what your plan is? Watch a movie, turn me on and leave me hot and bothered?" Amy arched her eyebrows up and faced the other girl who wasn't taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Pretty much." Lauren said and looked at Amy with a victory smirk. "I didn't mean to turn you on." She placed the tip of her tongue on the tip of the pizza before eating it while looking into Amy's green eyes seductively. Amy didn't let the thought of running away from the situation because it's wrong because she's too turned on just by watching the girl in front of her seductively eat pizza. She put the pizza back in the box then crawled towards Amy until she was straddling her lap.

Amy placed her hands on the other girl's waist. Lauren grind her hips against Amy's receiving another soft moan. She leaned in Amy's ear and whispered "Advanced happy birthday, Amy." she nibbled her earlobe and ground her hips against the other girl again and again and again causing sweet friction between them. She trailed kisses along Amy's jawline and then brushes her lips on Amy's slipping her tongue like a ninja which made Amy grunt and moan.

They were making out grabbing each other like the contact wasn't enough for both of them. Lauren took off her clothes leaving only her bra and underwear. Amy gulped at the view and took her own clothes off quickly and kissed Lauren with such passion that made Lauren moan. Amy thought to herself that she will make it her goal to hear that again and again. She unhooked Lauren's bra and took one breast in her palm and massaged while the other hand was behind Lauren's neck pulling her deeper in the kiss. She felt the girl's mouth vibrate from moaning which made her smile into the kiss.

She placed Lauren down on the couch and kissed her like it was the last time they will ever kiss like this. She placed her thigh between the petite girl's legs and presses on her center feeling how wet the girl is.

"Do you even know how wet you are?" Amy said while roaming her hand in every inch of Lauren's body while the other hand was massaging the girl's breast.

"Well duh. I know my body." Lauren tried to sound sarcastic but what came out was like a breath. She had her head thrown back savoring everything Amy's doing to her but then she remember this was supposed to be about the blonde, so she tackled Amy kissing her fiercely as she snaked a hand behind Amy and unsnapped her bra and she was now straddling Amy again but this time she pinned the girl's hands above Amy's head with her right hand. She was kissing Amy on the lips then lowered herself down to the girl's chest, licking the erect nipples and she remove her hand on the girl's hands and proceeded on lowering again to meet Amy's waistband. She looked at Amy in the eye and all she saw was lust in her eyes that made her smirk and she bit the waistband and yanked it down.

Amy gasped at the breeze that met her which made Lauren place her hand on Amy's stomach and draw circles on it and it made Amy shiver in delight. Lauren leaned to meet Amy's center and blew hot air on it. She heard Amy sigh deeply and she decided to stop the teasing and get this over with.

She presses her lips on Amy's clit and sucked and licked and when she thought Amy was ready, she pushed two fingers in and out in a slow pace. When she looked up to see Amy's face she saw the girl biting her lip and holding on the couch's arm rest. She keeps on finding the right spot and when she did, Amy buck her hips to Lauren's fingers deeper. She let out a moan that was music to Lauren's ears. She placed kisses around the girl's clit and used the tip of her tongue to draw shapes on Amy's clit. Amy was screaming her name and her body shook. Lauren fasten her pace. She kept on pumping in and out then she sucked hard on Amy. The blonde's hands were now on Lauren's hair pulling her even closer as she climaxed again and again and again until she couldn't take it anymore. She went limp. Lauren sat up and cuddled close to Amy who still has her eyes closed.

"Best... present… ever." Amy breathed out the words and put her lazy arms around Lauren so she wouldn't fall on the ground.

They both nakedly drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. lol**


End file.
